dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Masako Nozawa
(October 25, 1936), born in the Tokyo Metropolitan area, Japan, but raised in Numata, Gunma, is a seiyū (voice actor) and actress affiliated with (and the chairman of) Office Nozawa. Her pet's name is Mako. Her husband, Masaaki Tsukada is also a voice actor. As a seiyū, she is most known for the roles of Tetsuro Hoshino (Galaxy Express 999), Kitaro (GeGeGe no Kitaro, first and second series), Guilmon (''Digimon Tamers''), and Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z). She has also voiced two separate characters named "Hiroshi", a character in Dokonjō Gaeru, and the character known in the U.S. as "Pidge" in Hyakujūō Golion (the "Lion Force" arc of Voltron). In the Dragon Ball/Z/GT anime series, Nozawa voices not only Goku, but every biological male relative of Goku except for Raditz (Gohan, Goten and Bardock). She also voices Goku's doppleganger Turles in Movie 3, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Career Nozawa made her movie debut as a child actor at the age of 2. Throughout her career as a voice actress, she has performed many male roles (most notably as all the male members of Goku's family in Dragon Ball Z, except for Raditz), leading Japanese fans to give her the nickname "The Eternal Boy". These days, however, she prefers the roles of elderly woman characters, although she continues to perform other roles (including young boys) occasionally. On April 1, 2006, she resigned from 81 Produce to establish Office Nozawa. Voice roles Leading roles in bold Television animation *Urusei Yatsura (Kintarō) *Oz no Mahōtsukai (Princess Ozma) *Obake no Q-tarō (TBS edition) (Shin'ichi Ōhara (first series)) *Kirarin Revolution (Grandmother) *Kindaichi Case Files (Tomoyo Konta) *Galaxy Express 999 (Tetsurō Hoshino) *Hakaba Kitaro (Kitaro) *Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (1st and 2nd series) (Kitaro) *Kimba the White Lion (Gibo) *Casshan (Māru) *World Masterpiece Theater series **Araiguma Rascal (Rascal) **Tom Sawyer no Boken (Tom Sawyer) **Ai Shōjo Pollyanna Monogatari (Polly Harrington) *Tiger Mask (Takeshi) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (Esteban) *Combattler V (Ropet, Oreana, Kinta Ichinoki) *Tsubasa Chronicle (Kaigyo) *Digital Monster X-Evolution (Dukemon) *Digimon Savers (Dukemon) *Digimon Tamers (Guilmon, Narrator) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (Urara Nanjōin) *Hamtaro (Hamtaro's Granny, Roko-chan's "Laura"'s Grandma) *Dragon Ball (Son Goku) *Dragon Ball Z (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Goten, Vegetto, Gotenks, Tullece, Gogeta) *Dragon Ball GT (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Goku Jr.) *Dragon Ball Kai (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock) *Golion/Voltron (Hiroshi Suzuishi/Pidge, Honerva/Haggar) *Futari wa Pretty Cure series (Sanae Yukishiro) *Pokémon Advanced Generation (Masamune) *Sally, the Witch (original) (Tonkichi Hanamura) *Maya the Bee (Willy) *Case Closed (Furuyo Senma) *Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki- Episode 75 (Maruyama Haruki) *La Seine no Hoshi (Danton) *Kaibutsu-kun (TV 1980) (Tarō Kaibutsu) *Dororon Enma-kun (Enma-kun) *Tsurikichi Sampei (Sampei) *Love Get Chu (Takemiya-sensei) *Space Girls (Tatsuo) *Love Hina (Hina Urashima) *Ohayō! Spank and Spank's other series (Spank) (2s voice) *Rockman EXE Beast+ (Electel Mama) *Mirmo! (Kinta) *One Piece (Doctor Kureha) *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam series (Kentsu Norton) *Attack No.1 (Tonan high school captain Higaki) *Cross Game (Nomo) *Calimero (Buta) Theater animation *Galaxy Express 999 (Tetsurō Hoshino) *Flying Phantom Ship (Hayato) *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (Guilmon) *Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon (Guilmon) *Dragon Ball movies (Son Goku) *Dragon Ball Z movies (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks) **The Tree of Might (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Tullece) **Cooler's Revenge (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Burdock) **Fusion Reborn (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gogeta) **The History of Trunks (Future Gohan) *Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe (Rogu) *Tokyo Pig (Wenworth) *Digimon X-Evolution (Dukemon) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Round, Sanae Yukishiro) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi (Muta, Sanae Yukishiro) Computer and video games *Battle Stadium D.O.N (Son Goku and Son Gohan). *Kingdom Hearts series (Merryweather) *Super Robot Wars series (Oreana, Ropet) *Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution (Guilmon) *Dragon Ball Z series (Son Goku, Bardock, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Tullece, Vegetto, Gogeta, Gotenks) *Egg Monster Hero 4 (Four-Dimensional Empress) *PoPoRoGue (Gilda) Dubbing roles *The Goonies (TV edition) (Clark, a.k.a., "Mouth") *The Lion King 1½ (Timon's mother) *The Poseidon Adventure (Robin Shelby) *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (Short-Round) *Sleeping Beauty (1959 film) (Merriweather) *Switch (Maggie Philbin) *Doug (Doug Funnie, (Billy West)) *Richie Rich (film) (Richie) Live action *''Robot 110-Ban'' (Gan-chan's voice) *''Super Voice World: Yume to Jiyū to Happening'' (DVD) *''Ultraman Story'' (young Ultraman Tarou's voice) Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Seiyūus Category:Japanese voice actors